The Sources of Loves
by hunteryaoi
Summary: This story is about, kyo and yuki get in love with haru. But at last they found out they they dont love haru. They love each others instead of haru. Kyo X Yuki


In the first day of school, Kyo felt for Haru since seven grades and he hopes that he would be in 9-3, because he wants to be in the same class of Haru. When Kyo was getting to his own classroom... He was surprise, because he was in the same classroom of Haru. Kyo was so happy, so he decide to sit beside Haru.

"Hy Haru, how are you doing?" Kyo says with a soft voice

"Not at all" Haru says sarcastically

Everything was going normally; suddenly there were a new student in this classroom. His name was Yuki; he was the cutest boy from all the class room. The girls from the classroom were attracted by him, but Yuki was attracted by Haru. So, Yuki was going sit in the left side of Haru, and Kyo was jealous about Yuki.

"Nice to meet you Haru" Yuki says

"Well Hy, nice to meet you too, Yuki" Haru said

Later on, when the classes finish, Yuki was attracted by a lot of girl. So he get off those girls. Then Yuki suddenly meet Kyo.

"What happened, why are you exhausted?" Kyo ask

"Really is nothing, but I just attract girls"

Then Haru was walking through here, and he want to invite Kyo and Yuki a drink. When they get to the bar, they were talking thing and they were playing. Later, Kyo was drunk, so Haru and Yuki got to help Kyo to get back home. Then Yuki was getting back to home with Haru. Then, Haru was trying to take Yuki to his favorite place (a park). When they get there, they were finding a place to sit.

"Why are you taking me to a park?" Yuki was so nervous.

"Well, this is my favorite place, and I want to know more about you." Haru said with a smile

"What do you think about Kyo?" Yuki ask

"I think is a cutie guy, and he use to be so kind with me, and I like him very much" Haru says

He was sad after hearing the words of Haru. He was so depress and he was so sad. Because Yuki confused the word "Like" and "Love". They were getting back to home. In the next day of school, Kyo was walking in a hall and he was so tired, and Haru was passing through there.

"How did you sleep yesterday?" Haru ask

Kyo was embarrassed, because is the first time that they talk between them.

"Fine and how did you sleep yesterday?" Kyo ask in a embarrass way

"Fine, need help to carry out something?" Haru ask

"Ok, and thanks a lot" Kyo thanks Haru

When they get to the classroom, Haru saw that Yuki was sad. Haru get were Yuki was and he start talking to Yuki.

"Why are you so sad, did I say something wrong yesterday?" Haru ask

"No, I was just worrying about someone" Yuki says in a depress way.

"Who..." Haru ask

Then the bell ring and he couldn't finish their conversation. And the teacher was entering in the classroom. Kyo was tired so he slept in the middle of the class. Then when the bell rang, the teacher announces that they will have a quiz tomorrow about what we talk about today. Then Kyo was shock, because he slept in the middle of the class. So Kyo go were Haru was.

"Haru... would... you likes... to go... to... my home..." Kyo ask in a embarrass way

"It's ok, fine" Haru answer

"I want to go too" Yuki cried

"Fine..." Kyo was depress

When they get to the house of Kyo, Haru and Yuki, goes to the room of Kyo. And Kyo was preparing some tea for them. Then Kyo went to his room. Yuki and Haru was taking out book to read.

"Yuki, Haru can you stay today in my house" Kyo ask

"Ok, as you wish" Haru answer with a smile

"Fine, let start reading, if you don't understand something you can ask me" Yuki say

They were helping each other in their homework. And they were preparing the test for tomorrow. Haru was explaining everything to Kyo. So they were studying until the midnight. Later, Yuki was preparing to take a shower. So he goes, just leave Kyo and Haru alone in the room. Kyo was reading his literature book, and Haru was working on his homework. Kyo put down his book and he starts talking.

"Haru, what happened when someone fell in love with you?" Kyo ask

"Well, I have to see if that someone loves me?" Haru answer in a funniest way

"Have you ever being love?" Haru ask with curiosity

"Well not at all, just a girl in six grades..." Kyo says in a silence way

"Does you like that girl?" Haru ask

"No, I don't like her!" Kyo says in a sarcastically way

"I mean like not love..." Haru says

"I do really like her, because she is so kind with me..." Kyo say

Then later, Yuki comes out from the bathroom. Then Haru just get in and take his shower. Then Kyo was preparing his bed to sleep, and then Yuki ask Kyo.

"Have you ever notice that someone likes you?" Yuki ask

"Well, I don't think so..." Kyo answer

"The day that you were drunk I was walking in the park with Haru. He tells me everything about you..." Yuki says

"Ah, ok..." Kyo was so happy after hearing that

"He said... that... he like you..." Yuki says in a depress way

"That is normal... I like you too" Kyo says in a funny way

"You really like me?" Yuki was surprise

"Oh I mean I like you, not love you" Kyo says with a smile

Then Haru finish taking his shower. And he gets out and Kyo goes to take his shower. And Yuki fell much better because he was confused with the word love and like. So Yuki will try hard to make Haru understand his felling toward him. So when Kyo finish taking his shower. They finish their homework, and they prepared to sleep.


End file.
